


Artisti

by MadDogMajima



Category: Garden - Emma Romero
Genre: Dystopia, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è tutto oro quello che luccica.</p><p>La vita degli Artisti prima che la morte di Lucilla e l'arrivo di un'operaia mandassero tutto in malora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solo una misera sigaretta.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: personaggi e ambientazioni appartengono esclusivamente a Emma Romero. Questa fan fiction è stata pubblicata senza scopo di lucro e verrà rimossa immediatamente dall'archivio qualora l'autrice lo desiderasse.
> 
> Ho scoperto Garden per caso, tramite uno di quei messaggi pubblicitari con cui Facebook ogni tanto intasa le bacheche. L’ho trovato mediocre, seppur ben scritto, con ambientazione appena abbozzata e piena di contraddizioni, infodump come se piovesse, personaggi dal carisma di un foglio di carta velina e come personaggio principale una tra le peggiori Mary Sue le cui avventure siano mai state riportate su carta.  
> Un effetto collaterale di tutto ciò è stato il bashing continuo e martellante su altri personaggi dalle potenzialità immense, ma ridotti a macchiette ridicole per fare risaltare la dubbia perfezione della protagonista.
> 
> Ho deciso di tentare l’impresa e almeno cercare di dare più dignità e carattere agli Artisti, i miei personaggi preferiti lungo tutto il corso del romanzo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le regole erano quelle: niente alcol eccetto nelle occasioni speciali, niente fumo sempre. Si era promesso di scovare, un giorno, il medico che per primo aveva messo in giro una cazzata tale, per poi rifargli gli zigomi col microfono.

"Non dovresti fumare."

Incurante del rimprovero, Boris tirò un'altra boccata dalla sigaretta ormai ridotta a un mozzicone. "Sei arrivata tardi, Eli."

La ragazza occhieggiò la telecamera rivolta ad appena pochi metri da loro, poi si sedette al suo fianco e distese le gambe pallide. Un movimento veloce della mano corresse subito la piega sbagliata del nastro con cui si era allacciata i sandali bianchi.

"Purtroppo è stata l'unica che sono riuscito a procurarmi."

"Quando mai mi hai visto accettare una sigaretta? Fa male alla voce. Credi che non se ne accorgano? L'insegnante, il P-"

"Non me ne fotte nulla. Prenderò una pasticca per la gola e le mie corde vocali torneranno come nuove nel giro di dieci minuti." Boris gettò sulle piastrelle lucide del corridoio ciò che era rimasto del filtro, e l'odore di tabacco si mischiò a quello di ammoniaca. Pestò il mozzicone ancora fumante con la suola degli anfibi.

"Ti faranno venire mal di testa, o qualcosa di simile. Non so come funzionino quelle porcherie per la voce. Devi essere in forma per le prove."

"Vorrà dire che mi farò un'iniezione di antidolorifico. Oppure pensi che anche quello abbia chissà quali effetti collaterali?"

"Potrebbe renderti impotente, chi lo sa." un ghigno soddisfatto si propagò dalle labbra di Elisah "Magari la smetterete di usarmi come complice." nella sua voce c'era una punta di speranza. Gli occhi scattarono veloci di qua e di là, come per assicurarsi che la telecamera fosse sempre rivolta verso il muro pochi metri lì accanto e non puntata sulle loro labbra.

Boris sbuffò. Quella ragazza aveva davvero paura che il figliolo del presidente fosse nella sala di controllo e aspettasse solo di leggere il labiale di una povera Artista ansiosa.

"Mi dispiace di averti coinvolto." le concesse infine, per tenersela buona. Se mai avesse osato dare davvero del coniglio nevrotico a Elisah, Lucilla avrebbe messo una taglia sulla sua cresta e appeso volantini per tutta la Città.

"Non che per me sia un problema." precisò la ragazza, lo sguardo rivolto alla telecamera scura "Non è un peso aiutarvi. Penso solo che..."

"Che hai una paura fottuta di Octavio e della sua cazzo di gelosia. Te lo si legge in faccia."

Elisah si morse il labbro e non disse nulla. Con le dita ossute e le unghie laccate di rosso tormentava l'orlo del vestito grigiognolo.

"Lascia stare. Dimentica quel che ho detto. Sai che ringraziare non è il mio forte."

_Almeno non quanto dire le cose come stanno._

Il respiro di Elisah si fece più regolare "Se non ci aiutiamo tra di noi... e poi penso di tenere a voi, in qualche modo. Anche se siete tutti insopportabili."

"Non capisco di cosa parli." finse un tono serio, offeso. La ragazza lo spinse, e a Boris parve solo una sottospecie di carezza. Grattò il mento con l'indice, e i tre peli in croce di cui era composta la sua barba gli solleticarono il polpastrello.

"Quindi la stai aspettando?" Elisah scostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Il suo sguardo si era spostato dalla telecamera al mozzicone spiaccicato sulle piastrelle, ma a proposito non disse nulla.

“Quello lo butto via.”

La presa sul vestito si allentò.

"Sono solo venuto a rilassarmi un po' prima di vederla tornare integra quanto il vaso che abbiamo rotto il primo giorno di prove.”

Dire ad Elisah di stare tranquilla era l'inutilità fatta frase, senza l'ausilio di almeno due iniezioni nel collo, ma il Computer Centrale aveva deciso che Boris non sarebbe mai diventato un medico e quindi sottomano non aveva alcuna siringa ricolma di relax in forma liquida.

La mano del ragazzo andò alla tasca dei pantaloni, ma al suo interno non c'era nulla. Né siringhe, né tantomeno sigarette. Rubare il fumo ai Giusti non era semplice, e lui ne aveva così dannatamente bisogno che sarebbe arrivato anche a pagarli, se solo quelli non avessero l'abitudine di comportarsi come delle spie pronte a denunciare chiunque per ricevere un sorriso dal Presidente o da quella triglia di suo figlio. Le regole erano quelle: niente alcol eccetto nelle occasioni speciali, niente fumo sempre. Si era promesso di scovare, un giorno, il medico che per primo aveva messo in giro una cazzata tale, per poi rifargli gli zigomi col microfono. Altro che chirurgia.

"Senti, se hai così tanta paura di quel che dico allora vai via. Ho di meglio da fare che offrire conforto alle tue paranoie."

"Tipo aspettare rodendoti l'anima?"

"Fanculo."

_Solo una misera sigaretta._

Tutto quel che desiderava era un po' di carta, un filtro e del tabacco giunto fresco fresco dall'estero. Era chiedere troppo, dopo un giorno di prove e un'attesa che lo stava logorando?

"Me ne vado." Elisah si alzò in piedi con un movimento tanto brusco che Boris temette stesse per spezzarsi "Lucilla non si è ancora ripresa del tutto. Anche stanotte starà appiccicata allo spray per la tosse, me lo sento. E io dovrò farle compagnia nella sua stanza."

Improvviso aumento del volume della voce, occhiata ambigua, movimenti a scatti, frasi brevi e sconnesse. Voce d'usignolo sì, ma non sarebbe mai stata una brava Attrice. Non che per darla a bere ai Giusti servisse poi chissà che bravura. Loro e quelle orrende uniformi gialle.

_Tac, tac, tac._

Ascoltò il rumore dei tacchi di Elisah fino a che non sparirono in fondo al corridoio che dalla sala prove portava ai dormitori degli Artisti e all'infermeria. Forse se la sarebbe davvero sparata in vena, quella dose di antistress, come aperitivo prima della cena.

Forse ne aveva bisogno anche lui. Oltre che di una sigaretta, ovviamente. Boris tamburellava le dita sul pavimento freddo seguendo il ritmo di una lode alla rinascita scelta in modo del tutto casuale dal suo cervello. Una delle più brutte, tra l'altro, lenta all’inverosimile, testo banale. Al Presidente piaceva come la cantava Lucilla.

_Anche se arrivasse, cosa le diresti?_

Non lo sapeva. In realtà non sapeva nemmeno perché si era seduto lì, sigaretta a parte. Non era sicuro di volerla vedere appena uscita da là, gli occhi vuoti e l'andatura incerta.

Raccolse il mozzicone da terra e lo appallottolò in un fazzoletto. Sulla strada per il ritorno alla sua stanza, sotto gli occhi delle telecamere, si soffiò il naso e lanciò il fazzoletto in un cestino tritarifiuti. Tappa successiva: inceneritore.

 


	2. Dovete essere felici.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Se non ci adattiamo alla situazione attuale finiremo terminati. Tu sei una mina vagante che ci sta mettendo tutti in pericolo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: personaggi e ambientazioni appartengono esclusivamente a Emma Romero. Questa fan fiction è stata pubblicata senza scopo di lucro e verrà rimossa immediatamente dall'archivio qualora l'autrice lo desiderasse.

A cena, la sedia di Lucilla rimase vuota.

"Sei in ritardo" lo rimproverò il Giusto di guardia alla porta.

"Paura che il Presidente se la prenda con te perché un'anima artistica non ha controllato l'orologio?"

"Dovrai riferire dove sei stato tra la fine delle prove e la cena. Le uscite libere al di fuori del giorno prestabilito sono proibite."

"E dovrebbero essere proibite anche quelle tute gialle. Urtano i miei occhi."

Boris spinse il militare per la spalla e lo costrinse a farsi da parte. L'uomo non reagì, ma il ragazzo dubitava che stesse riflettendo sul cattivo gusto del proprio abbigliamento.

Attraversò la soglia e si sedette al suo solito posto. Elisah mangiava in silenzio, la forchetta che le tremava tra le mani in modo così impercettibile che essersene accorto lo stupì. Ogni tanto alzava gli occhi dal suo piatto e osservava la sedia vuota di Lucilla per una frazione di secondo. Selena sbadigliava già e Adrian leggeva un libro, in silenzio. La copertina recitava _Storia della musica nella Signoria - Tomo 1_ , ma tra le pagine Boris scorse quella che doveva essere una formula matematica: un mucchietto di _x_ e _y_ sparse per le pagine senza che lui riuscisse a trovarne un ordine logico. Adrian si era persino preso la briga di alterare la copertina, come se i Giusti prestassero davvero attenzione alle letture di un Artista.

"Portami del pane di segale e quella carne arrosto." ordinò al proprio cameriere, senza nemmeno guardarlo. Sapeva che era lì solo per obbedire ai suoi ordini, senza fiatare. E lui non era in vena di gentilezze.

Forse era così che si sentiva il Presidente mentre decideva della vita e della morte dei suoi cittadini e delle pedine con cui ogni anno fingeva di dare libero arbitrio alle povere pecore che lo adoravano.

Lasciò che il cameriere gli posasse il piatto davanti e prese la forchetta in mano. Non riusciva a trovare invitante nulla, l'odore della carne cotta alla perfezione gli chiuse lo stomaco. Rigirò per un po' la forchetta nel piatto, giocherellando con una fettina di carne più piccola delle altre. A fatica la addentò e la mandò giù.

"Oggi alle prove non siamo stati granché produttivi." osservò, come se per lui non essere produttivo fosse la più grande colpa del mondo.

_Ecco che si ricomincia._

Selena sbadigliò di nuovo e le labbra sottili si allargarono in modo innaturale "Parla per te, Naso"

"Farò finta di non aver sentito" si esibì in una risatina forzata a uso e consumo delle telecamere, seguito a ruota dall'altra ragazza.

"Se tu avessi fatto gli esercizi, ieri sera, oggi non saresti sembrato un animale sul punto di soffocare." Adrian chiuse il suo libro, ora solo una storia della musica come tante altre. Sistemò gli occhiali sul viso, li tolse, li pulì dal vapore formatosi a causa della zuppa verdastra che aveva di fronte e li inforcò di nuovo. In quel rimbrotto all'apparenza scherzoso, Boris notò l'accenno di un'accusa ben più grave.

"Domani andrà meglio. Chiederò al maestro di fare più esercizi per scaldare la voce. Faremo la figura delle galline, ma almeno saremo galline intonate."

Chissà come, i Giusti non si erano mai accorti della forzatura presente in ogni loro conversazione sotto gli occhi delle telecamere, di quanto le loro risate suonassero false. Un attore, giù al sesto piano, non ci avrebbe impiegato più di un minuto, a rendersi conto della verità e guadagnarsi la gratitudine imperitura del Presidente. Per fortuna, loro con gli attori non avevano mai nulla a che fare se non durante la cena prima dell'Anniversario.

"Allora dovremo metterla all'ingrasso" Selena si aggrappò alla spalla ossuta di Elisah, che per poco non lanciò in aria il coltello "Nessuno vorrà mangiare lei, in questo stato."

"Puoi sempre prestarmi un po' della tua ciccia." replicò l'altra, un abbozzo di sorriso sul volto.

Boris scoppiò a ridere, e Adrian seguì il suo esempio.

"Ce n'è per tutti, qui!" Boris pizzicò un fianco di Selena, che urlò e subito dopo rise, mentre con le mani chiuse a pugno tentava di spingerlo via.

"Mollami, Naso!"

Adrian scosse la testa e calmò la sua risata "Bambini." poi ordinò una ciotola di macedonia.

_Ha mangiato troppo poco._

Vide Elisah addentare la sua torta al cioccolato. Avevano tutti mangiato troppo poco, sul tavolo rimanevano quantità di cibo sufficienti a sfamare una persona per giorni. Non era da loro.

_Sii sempre felice. Nessuno vuole un Artista triste, non il pubblico né il Presidente._

Guardavano il posto occupato dal fantasma di Lucilla e si chiedevano che fine avesse fatto. Forse il Presidente l'aveva semplicemente tenuta con sé. O forse gli aveva resistito e Octavio non ci  aveva pensato due volte a farla fuggire coi ribelli.

Il cibo davanti a lui marcì all'istante e iniziò a emanare un odore nauseabondo. Lo stomaco si contorse, e più volte fu sul punto di espellere la magra cena ingerita. Persino il pane puzzava.

Si costrinse a rimanere seduto.

_Non siamo felici._

Anche faccia da triglia se ne sarebbe accorto. Spostò gli occhi dalla sedia libera e ordinò altro cibo, di tutto. Gli venne portato davanti al naso in un connubio di odori insopportabili, ma doveva mangiare.

“Portami dell'altro dolce. Crostata, torta alla ricotta. E un bicchiere grande di succo di mela.” Elisah.

“Io invece voglio dell'altra pasta. Un piatto di tutti e tre i tipi.” Selena.

“Zucchero e caramello per la macedonia.” Fu il semplice ordine di Adrian.

Selena si accomodò sulla sedia e si stiracchiò, in attesa del suo sgradito pasto “Dove andiamo il prossimo giorno libero?”

“In Città?"

Adrian scartò con un gesto la proposta di Elisah “Ci siamo già stati la volta scorsa.”

“Ma è grande!”

“E sempre uguale.”

“Agli Artisti non piace mischiarsi con la gente comune.” dopo aver parlato, Boris addentò una forchettata di pasta alle verdure e la mandò giù a fatica, col sorriso sulle labbra.

“Come se qualcuno ci riconoscesse senza maschera. Insomma, nessuno immaginerebbe mai che dietro quella mascherà da bel tenebroso si nasconde un naso degno di un operaio."

"Parla la signorina labbra carnose."

"Almeno queste le posso ingrandire con il trucco. Questa montagna, invece" Selena allungò il braccio e gli sfiorò il naso con l'indice "Puoi solo nasconderla con la maschera."

"Attento a non romperla, però!" lo canzonò Elisah, a bocca piena. Più di metà dei suoi piatti era già vuota, e l'addome sporgeva in modo innaturale sotto la stoffa del vestito. Presto o tardi avrebbe vomitato anche l'anima.

"Perché non il mare?" propose l'altra ragazza "è da tanto che non andiamo al mare."

"Non possiamo permetterci di ammalarci così poco tempo prima dell'Anniversario."

"Vorrà dire che resteremo qui dentro a esercitarci, come al solito." non che l'idea di farsi una nuotata nel Tirreno non gli piacesse, era solo meglio non dirlo ad alta voce "Non dobbiamo dimenticare il compleanno della nostra Rinascita, non è forse così?"

Cenni di consenso si levarono dagli altri tre.

"Alla Rinascita?" Selena alzò in aria il bicchiere colmo di succo d'arancia.

"Alla Rinascita" risposero in coro.

Boris non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dallo schienale decorato della sedia di Lucilla.

 

Appena i quattro oltrepassarono la zona controllata dall’ultima telecamera, l’allegro chiacchiericcio si interruppe di colpo. Nessuno di loro avrebbe mai saputo se la povera Pittrice del quarto piano avesse finalmente deciso di farsi avanti con l’aitante Attore del sesto, conosciuto l’anno prima alla cena con il Presidente. Un rapido sguardo per il corridoio confermò loro che per quella sera erano stati bravi: nessun Giusto era stato messo lì a controllare i loro movimenti e il viavai tra le stanze da letto per fare rapporto al Presidente. Evidentemente, pensava Boris, al vecchio ogni tanto piaceva sentirsi raccontare le avventure amorose di Artisti sedicenni.

O viverle, le avventure amorose di Artisti sedicenni.

Lo stomaco troppo pieno si contrasse. No, vomitare su quelle piastrelle ancora pregne di disinfettante non era una buona idea. Lanciò uno sguardo a Elisah, che si guardava intorno muovendo la testa a scatti e premeva prima due e poi tre volte il campanello, senza risposta. La ragazza scosse la testa: senza le impronte digitali dell’altra non poteva entrare. Boris la congedò con un cenno della mano, Non importa, vai a dormire. Ci mancava solo che crollasse a terra per lo stress e il senso di colpa.

Selena si avventò sul sensore, si buttò nella sua stanza quando la porta automatica non era aperta neppure per metà, e la richiuse altrettanto velocemente. Elisah la imitò poco dopo. Il ragazzo posò la mano sul piccolo schermo, in attesa del sempre uguale _bip_.

“Posso entrare?”

Si voltò verso Adrian, che lo guardava da pochi passi di distanza “No.”

_Bip_

“Non ti conviene continuare così.”

“E tu che ne sai di quello che conviene a me?”

Adrian scivolò nella stanza pochi secondi prima che la porta automatica si chiudesse “Puzzi di fumo.”

“Non hai niente di meglio da fare che annusarmi?”

“Io sì, qualcun altro no. Non finirai nei guai solo tu, se continui per questa strada. Io non ho ancora voglia di morire.”

“E quel libro è il tuo modo di dimostrare la tua volontà di trascorrere un’esistenza lunga e tranquilla?”

Il ragazzo strinse il suo _Storia della musica nella Signoria - Tomo 1_ al petto “Questo non c’entra. Le telecamere non sono così precise da distinguere il contenuto delle pagine. E dubito che i Giusti capiscano cosa c’è scritto.”

“È proibito leggere libri non approvati dal Ministero per noi. E l’ultima volta che ho controllato era proibito anche rubarli. Sono Giusti, ma sanno distinguere la differenza tra lettere e numeri.”

Adrian lasciò andare il libro, tenendolo con la sola mano sinistra, alzò la testa e lo guardò negli occhi, senza espressione “Almeno io non ho la pretesa di avere una relazione segreta con la preferita del Presidente.”

Boris strinse il pugno e si concentrò sul dolore provocato dalle unghie conficcate nel palmo. Più osservava quel volto occhialuto e più desiderava colpirlo sul naso, forte, così magari qualche scheggia di vetro lo avrebbe reso cieco per sempre.

_Dovete essere felici. Dovete essere amici._

Un naso rotto e un occhio ridotto in poltiglia non facevano parte della concezione comune di amicizia.

“Tu non capisci un cazzo. Vat-”

“Non ci hanno mai imposto limiti su chi, dove e quando, e tu per forza devi impuntarti sull’unica persona che non potrai mai avere?” lo interruppe, senza mai abbassare lo sguardo. Adesso, però, osservava un punto nel muro dietro il suo interlocutore “Cosa ti costa scegliere qualcun altro?”

“...qualcun altro come te?”

Punto nel vivo, Adrian strinse le labbra e la presa sul tomo contraffatto si fece più forte.

Boris piegò la schiena per guardarlo meglio negli occhi “Allora? Era qui che volevi arrivare fin dall’inizio.”

“Mi preoccupo solo della nostra sopravvivenza. Se non ci adattiamo alla situazione attuale finiremo terminati, e tu sei una mina vagante che ci sta mettendo tutti in pericolo.”

“Quale bontà d’animo, Adrian, a offrirti volontario per dare una valvola di sfogo agli istinti di questa mina vagante. Ho sentito abbastanza. Fuori.”

Nascose il pugno dietro la schiena e strinse l’orlo della camicia. Le lenti spesse di quegli occhiali rappresentavano per lui una calamita irresistibile.

“Pensaci.”

“Nemmeno se tu avessi un paio di tette.” premette il pulsante per aprire la porta.

“Ci farai uccidere tutti.”

Lo spinse fuori. Nel breve attimo prima della chiusura, un fantasma comparve nel suo campo visivo. Solo quando davanti agli occhi ebbe il grigio dell’acciaio si rese conto che quello era il fantasma di Lucilla.

Ogni tentativo di riaprire la porta con le dita fallì, se ne accorse solo dopo avere trascorso almeno due minuti a rischiare di spezzarsi le unghie. Il pulsante per l’apertura automatica lo guardava, giallo, lucido e ben visibile.

Uscì, ma ad accoglierlo trovò solo il corridoio vuoto.

 


	3. Resisti, solo fino a stasera.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sua mente gli mostrò, come il fotogramma di un film, il fantasma pallido nel corridoio e lo arricchì di ripugnanti dettagli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: personaggi e ambientazioni appartengono esclusivamente a Emma Romero. Questa fan fiction è stata pubblicata senza scopo di lucro e verrà rimossa immediatamente dall'archivio qualora l'autrice lo desiderasse.

Chiudere occhio si era rivelata un'impresa più ardua del previsto. Passò la notte a rigirarsi tra le lenzuola, passeggiando qua e là per la stanza, dalla doccia alla porta, alla scrivania, di nuovo al letto. Si infilò sotto l'acqua calda e lasciò che gli arrossasse la pelle. Cambiò il pigiama, poi rimise addosso i vestiti della cena. Arrivò persino a uscire di nuovo dalla porta senza sapere bene cosa aspettarsi, e trovò il corridoio vuoto come prima. Nessuno rispose al campanello di Lucilla.

Controvoglia ingoiò le pasticche per il raffreddore che qualche Giusto volenteroso gli aveva appoggiato sul comodino mentre erano a cena. Tossì e si diede dell'idiota per non averle prese con un po' d'acqua.  
  
Appoggiò l'orecchio alla parete e non sentì nulla. Il sistema di insonorizzazione faceva il suo lavoro, e dalla stanza di Selena non giungeva alcun suono. Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa avrebbe dovuto sentire, da due camere di distanza. Anche se Lucilla stesse urlando, di là, lui non avrebbe potuto sentirla, né andare da lei. Senza accordi con Elisah o Selena per coprirsi a vicenda, il solo pensiero di un incontro era rischioso, e l'ultima cosa che Boris voleva era mettere nei guai Lucilla. Si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
La sveglia lo colse impreparato, dopo ore di interminabile dormiveglia senza sogni. Era ancora vestito con gli abiti comodi della sera prima, in cui durante la notte doveva avere sudato a cisterne, perché emanassero quell'odore. Si aggrappò al letto, poi alla sedia, e infine riuscì finalmente ad alzarsi in piedi. Il cibo mandato giù a forza la sera prima saltellava allegro, almeno lui, nello stomaco. La testa gli girò, la stanza si fece prima buia e poi d'un bianco accecante. Coprì gli occhi con una mano fino a quando non si sentì abbastanza sicuro da muovere un passo.  
  
La corsa verso il bagno, invece, lo colse di sorpresa.  
  
Si ritrovò con la testa dentro la tazza, a buttare chissà dove ogni boccone di cibo ingurgitato a cena. Sembrava che il suo stomaco avesse deciso di darsi alla rivoluzione e lo avesse fatto in grande stile. Tirò l'acqua e, schifato, tuffò la testa sotto il getto del lavandino. Solo il petto dolorante e la gola in fiamme gli impedirono di buttare giù metà flacone di colluttorio alla menta e anche una dose generosa di quello al limone.  
  
"Sei un cazzo di disastro" disse al suo riflesso, guardandolo negli occhi cerchiati di nero "Oggi scapperà via spaventata."  
  
 _Oggi correrà via spaventata da chiunque.  
_  
Colpì l'anta del mobiletto con un pugno. Non era il momento di guardarsi allo specchio e darsi del fantasma, c'era qualcuno, due stanze più in là, che aveva bisogno di lui. O di Selena. O persino dei nervi ben poco saldi di Elisah.  
  
"Poche ore. Resisti fino a stasera."  
  
Si fece una doccia, il più veloce possibile, usando quasi tutti i bagnoschiuma profumati. Uscì dalla porticina trasparente che il suo odore era un miscuglio indefinibile di vaniglia, fragola e cocco. Gettò nel cesto dei vestiti da lavare gli abiti del giorno prima e ne indossò di puliti. Pantaloni scuri, eleganti, camicia nera con l'ultimo bottone slacciato, non aveva bisogno di capi d'abbigliamento che gli stringessero la gola. Il solito paio di anfibi lucidi completò il tutto.  
  
Uscì in perfetto orario, ma a quanto pareva gli altri lo avevano anticipato. Stava per incamminarsi, quando la porta della stanza di Selena si aprì e lei uscì. Il pallore delle sue guance era attenuato da uno spesso strato di trucco.  
Boris la salutò con un cenno della mano. Selena si assicurò con un solo sguardo che la telecamera fosse voltata nella solita direzione e poi lo guardò "È tornata."  
  
"Lo so. L'ho vista ieri sera."  
  
"È andata avanti con Eli e Adrian. Prima che tu me lo chieda: no, di te non ha parlato."  
  
Incassò il colpo "Perché sei rimasta indietro?"  
  
"Perché non ce la faccio."  
  
"Come?"  
  
"Sorrideva. Parlava. Saltellava, persino. Ma non può sperare di ingannarci così."  
  
"Non credo sia noi che voglia ingannare" la sua mente gli mostrò, come il fotogramma di un film, il fantasma pallido nel corridoio. Lo arricchì di dettagli. Le occhiaie. La pelle bianca. Gli occhi arrossati e le lacrime lungo le guance. Il vestito sgualcito.  
  
Ingannare su cosa? Come se tutti e quattro non sapessero benissimo perché non si fosse presentata a cena e fosse tornata al dormitorio solo a tarda sera. Lucilla stava cercando di proteggerli, nascondeva il proprio dolore in modo che nessuno di loro rischiasse di lasciarsi andare a pericolose manifestazioni di compassione o tristezza.  
  
 _Resisti, ti prego. Solo fino a stasera._  
  
"Non potrai evitarla tutto il giorno, Selena." Le indicò la telecamera con lo sguardo. La ragazza sospirò e annuì.  
  
"Lo so. Ma solo per adesso. Solo per adesso ho voluto fingere di aspettarti, per non vederla in quello stato." Gli afferrò il braccio, e in due passi furono, sorridenti, davanti alla telecamera "Ho una fame da lupi, cosa ci sarà per colazione?"

  
_La stessa merda di sempre._

Con lo stomaco ancora in subbuglio, Boris socchiuse la bocca e inspirò senza usare il naso. Sul tavolo, dietro i camerieri, l'odore che saliva dalle brocche di caffè si mischiava con quello del pane tostato e delle torte appena sfornate. Sentì i succhi gastrici risalire e il loro acido bruciargli il fondo della gola. Deglutì e butto giù tutto.  
  
Lucilla, il piatto davanti a sé ricolmo di biscotti, sorseggiava un cappuccino. Elisah le stava parlando di quanto il suo vecchio cameriere fosse poco affidabile perché, porca miseria, le portava sempre porzioni troppo piccole. Non dedicò a Boris più di un sorriso e un cenno del capo, e lui ricambiò il favore con un neutro "Buongiorno Lucilla".  
  
Mentre attendeva che gli fosse portato il cibo, Boris sentì, come un cubetto di ghiaccio scivolato dentro il colletto della camicia e lungo la schiena, lo sguardo di Adrian fisso su di sé. Questa volta non si era portato dietro nessun libro.  
  
"Ehi, Adrian!" sorrise "Peccato che tu non abbia con te il libro, oggi. Speravo che tu, insomma..." Lisciò la barba col pollice e l'indice "potessi spiegarmi qualcosa di più... Che ne dici di darmi qualche lezione stasera, dopo cena?"  
  
Avesse potuto scegliere un momento da rivivere, nella sua mente, da lì all'eternità, sarebbe stato il volto raggiante di Adrian che, capita l'ironia, impallidiva. Il corpo del ragazzo si irrigidì.  
  
 _Vuoi forse fare vedere al figlio del Presidente che sei infelice? Che non ti piacciono i miei scherzi da amicone?_  
  
Quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Adrian mise la mano davanti alla bocca e rise, più convincente del previsto.  
  
"Oh, Boris, non vorrai mica tradirmi con quattr'occhi, no?" Selena, la bocca mezza piena di crostata, si aggrappò al suo braccio "Te li faccio leggere io, i libri."  
  
La risata cristallina di Lucilla attirò la sua attenzione. Con la bocca e il corpo rideva, i riccioli biondi che saltellavano sulle spalle, ma gli occhi erano lucidi, la mano destra stretta sul manico della tazza e la sinistra stesa sul tavolo, con i polpastrelli premuti sulla tovaglia. Boris provò il desiderio di afferrarla, quella mano che era sempre fredda, e stringerla forte.  
  
Lucilla distolse lo sguardo. Era durato anche troppo.  
  
"Avanti, piccioncini, sceglierete dopo chi va con chi. Ê quasi ora delle prove, sbrigatevi a mangiare."  
  
Sulla piega del gomito di Elisah spiccava un puntino viola, piû scuro della vena. L'avvicinarsi dell'Anniversario la rende nervosa, poverina, così diceva il medico, prescrivendole calmanti su calmanti. Davanti a lei, tre tazzine di caffè e le briciole di una fetta di pane intera.  
  
Boris ingoiò senza respirare il resto della spremuta di pompelmo e mandò giù il toast masticando il minimo indispensabile. Aveva bisogno di tutto meno che sentire qualsiasi sapore.


	4. Te la farò pagare, qualsiasi cosa mi costerà.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il rumore dei proiettili riempì la sala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: personaggi e ambientazioni appartengono esclusivamente a Emma Romero. Questa fan fiction è stata pubblicata senza scopo di lucro e verrà rimossa immediatamente dall'archivio qualora l'autrice lo desiderasse.

Boris infilò la maschera.

_Finalmente._

L’asfissiante ma indispensabile seconda faccia gli donava la libertà che desiderava; non doveva più preoccuparsi di continuo se un sopracciglio fosse troppo arcuato o il sorriso abbastanza convincente. Sgranchì i muscoli del volto, doloranti dopo la forzata allegria della colazione.

Lucilla parlava con Alfio della sua nuova maschera, a voce bassa ma concitata, a quanto pareva felice del lavoro quasi completato. O solo molto convincente nella sua recita.

Una mano gli afferrò la camicia e la scrollò.

“Me la sono messa bene la maschera, nuovo fidanzato?”

Boris finse di controllare l’insieme stucchevole di magenta e arancioni, ma mantenne lo sguardo fisso sugli occhi di Selena e sul suo tacito rimprovero.

Maledisse la maschera perché non gli copriva anche gli occhi.

Adrian faceva scattare le pupille da lui a Lucilla. Il desiderio di colpirlo tornò a farsi vivo, più forte questa volta. Non c’erano gli occhiali, di mezzo, ma le maschere non erano  indistruttibili. Pensò alle conseguenze del proprio gesto, a un bel mosaico fatto della carne viva e scoperta mescolata ai mille colori dei cocci.

Appena Adrian se ne accorse, parve trovare all’improvviso interessante il muro.

“Possiamo andare.” Lucilla salutò Alfio con un sorriso timido, gli altri quattro lo ignorarono.

 

Voltato l’angolo e imboccate le scale, non ci furono più le telecamere a controllarli. Boris notò gli occhi di Elisah muoversi all’impazzata per assicurarsene. Una volta tranquillizzati i nervi sul fatto che no, nessuno sospettava nulla e no, nessuna telecamera era stata installata per controllarli ancora di più, fece qualche falcata in avanti, le gambe da fenicottero incerte sopra i tacchi. Selena lanciò uno sguardo eloquente ad Adrian e lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia. Lo costrinse a precederli e si affiancò a Elisah.

Una mano, ossuta e gelida, intrecciò le proprie dita alle sue e strinse forte. Lucilla tremava, e tutte le maschere del mondo non sarebbero riuscite a nascondere le lacrime contro cui stava lottando. Boris le sfiorò i capelli, ma lei si ritrasse come se l’avesse punta.

“Mi dispiace”

Lucilla scosse la testa “Non-” deglutì “Non farlo più.”

Procedevano lentamente, affiancati, lo sguardo rivolto a terra. Lui non osò più avvicinarsi a lei, e il sollievo di Lucilla fu palpabile. Solo la mano restava salda dov’era, ma se ci fosse stato un muro in mezzo a loro non sarebbe cambiato nulla.

_Tac, tac, tac._

Camminava lenta, i tacchi a malapena facevano rumore. Boris voleva dirle qualcosa, ma ogni volta che apriva bocca la maschera gli ricacciava le parole giù in gola.

“Stasera…” fu lei a parlare “...stasera credo che mi tornerà la febbre. Chiederò a Selena di farmi compagnia e avvertire il Dottore se avrò bisogno di medicine.”

Una decina di passi avanti a loro, Selena portò il braccio dietro la schiena e strinse il pugno, tenendo solo il pollice alzato. Elisah invece fece, con due scatti nervosi del collo, segno di sbrigarsi e di tornare a fare gruppo, il teatro era sempre più vicino.

Lucilla sgusciò via dalla sua presa e corse dagli altri. Boris guardò i riccioli biondi rimbalzare sulla stoffa argentata del vestito e desiderò che le proprie mani fossero macchiate del sangue di quell’uomo.

 

Lui sapeva. Lui notava tutto.

_Lui nota la tua insubordinazione, lui vede attraverso la tua maschera._

Forse era solo un caso, che il Presidente avesse guardato lui per primo, sebbene fosse stato l’ultimo a entrare dopo Adrian. Boris inspirò ed espirò.

_Calma._

C’era anche faccia da triglia.

_A cosa dobbiamo questo onore?_

Fu uno sforzo enorme tenere gli occhi fissi sul palco e salutare quell’uomo, con tutti i giri di parole necessari. Non guardò Lucilla, nemmeno per un istante, nemmeno quando lo precedette nel salire sul palco.

“No.” il Presidente parlò “Oggi voglio che sia un giorno speciale. Voglio che su quel palco canti solo Lucilla.”

Lei annuì, silenziosa, mentre Boris e gli altri tre giravano sui tacchi e andavano a sedersi in seconda fila, dal lato opposto rispetto a Octavio e al figlio. Senza far rumore, si appoggiarono allo schienale e sollevarono la testa verso il palcoscenico, su cui Lucilla stava sola, davanti al microfono, e lo stringeva tra le mani. Il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava a ritmo irregolare sotto il luccichio del vestito.

Si stava sforzando di non scoppiare a piangere.

L’orchestra iniziò a suonare, prima le percussioni, poi gli archi, poi…

Lucilla aprì la bocca, ma mancò l’attacco. Dalle casse uscì solo un gemito acuto, seguito da un singhiozzo che rischiò di assordarlo. Il Presidente alzò un braccio e tutti i Musicisti smisero di muoversi nello stesso istante.

La ragazza sfilò la maschera e guardò il Maestro, forse per scusarsi di un errore tanto da principiante, ma poi i passi di Octavio sulle scale di legno interruppero il silenzio.

Alla sua sinistra, Adrian gli afferrò il braccio. Boris stava per scrollarselo via di dosso, quando Elisah, a destra, fece la stessa cosa, solo stringendo più forte. Il dolore delle unghie conficcate nella carne lo aiutò a rimanere lucido e immobile, nonostante la stanza fosse diventata all’improvviso bollente e migliaia di spilli gli stessero pungendo gli occhi. Strinse i pugni che formicolavano.

Si morse il labbro interiore sotto la maschera. Sul palco, il Presidente scoppiò a ridere. In confronto a lui, Lucilla aveva il fisico gracile di una bambina. I suoi occhi incontrarono per un secondo soltanto quelli di Boris, in una silenziosa preghiera. Lui annuì.

_Stasera. Stasera sarà tutto migliore. Resisti, ti prego._

Elisah aggiunse anche l’altra mano, per rafforzare il concetto di Non andare se non vuoi che moriamo tutti. Era scossa da tremiti che gli diedero la nausea, la maschera fissa verso il palco, dove quell’uomo stava accarezzando Lucilla.

Boris abbassò lo sguardo e fissò ora i propri pantaloni, ora lo schienale della poltrona davanti. Si sentì un verme..

“Hai paura di me?”

Nessuna risposta.

“Se non hai paura di me, perché stai piangendo?”

_Prova a indovinare, stronzo._

“Non… non sto piangendo. È solo l’emozione.”

Adrian, col peso del suo intero corpo, gli teneva l’avambraccio premuto sul bracciolo. Boris si accorse solo allora di essersi divincolato “No. Stai fermo. Stai fermo o moriremo tutti.”

“State zitti, zitti, zitti.” sibilò Elisah in un soffio. Di fianco a lei, Selena si alzò in ginocchio sul sedile, e osservò il fondo della sala “Ma che cazzo…?”

 

Non appena il rumore dei proiettili riempì la sala, i quattro Artisti si rannicchiarono tra i sedili, la testa più bassa possibile.

La fila di poltrone di fronte a lui gli impediva di vedere il palcoscenico. Elisah si era aggrappata alla sua schiena, la testa affondata nelle pieghe della camicia, e Selena era stesa a terra davanti a lui con le mani premute sulle orecchie. Adrian si era fatto piccolo sul suo sedile, nascondendo la testa tra le ginocchia.

Tutto terminò così com’era iniziato, e l’intero teatro ripiombò nel silenzio. Boris non si curò del cuore che batteva all’impazzata, né del fischio assordante nelle orecchie, e si alzò.

“...upida.”

Il Presidente in piedi che guardava in basso. Fu faticoso distinguere le singole parole mescolate al fischio.

“Portate via questo cadavere…”

_No._

Del sangue gli macchiava i pantaloni del completo.

“...prima che…”

_No no no no no no no._

Qualcuno, ai suoi piedi, non si muoveva.

“...mi rovini l’appetito”.

Un braccio era piegato al contrario, una ferita lucida e circolare sul gomito. Boris inspirò la puzza di capelli bruciati e sangue, senza riuscire a collegarli..

“E portate via anche chi le ha sparato.”

I riccioli biondi. Il vestito luccicante.

_No, non Lucilla. Quella non è Lucilla._

Sul megaschermo comparve un volto femminile, il cui sguardo era rivolto alle telecamere e trasudava odio. I Giusti la tenevano ferma, sdraiata sul pavimento.

Era per lei che avevano aperto il fuoco.

Era per lei che…

Digrignò i denti.

“Bastarda assassina.” la sua voce risuonò, chiara, in tutto il teatro.

“Boris, no!”

Selena spinse Adrian da parte e gli afferrò la mano senza guardarlo “Vediamo di sbrigarci a terminarla!” urlò, la voce rotta. Boris ricambiò la stretta.

Nessuno parve averli sentiti. Elisah crollò su un sedile e si strinse nelle spalle. Ogni tanto il suo corpo sobbalzava, senza emettere un suono.

_Stasera. Stasera. Stasera…_

Un Giusto sollevò il corpo di Lucilla dal pavimento e lo caricò in spalla. Rivoli di sangue gli sporcarono la tuta gialla. Boris aprì e chiuse la bocca, due, tre volte. Tentò di deglutire, ma la gola era completamente secca.

“Insomma, che cosa aspetta? Bisogna terminarla!”

Questa volta il Presidente lo sentì. Si voltò a guardarlo, fisso negli occhi.

“Questo lo decido io. Fatemi vedere chi ha parlato.”

_Lo sai già chi ha parlato. Avanti,_ ricambiò lo sguardo con la ferocia di un cane rabbioso _ordina ai tuoi galoppini di spararmi._

“Boris, vero?”

“Non voglio perdere anche te. Non voglio morire anche io. Non, non...” il fagotto alle sue spalle mugolò.

Selena scosse la testa e gli strinse di più la mano. Adrian rimase immobile.

Boris si morse la lingua e sostenne lo sguardo di Octavio, senza dire nulla.

“...non c’è problema. Dimezzeremo le razioni d’acqua per tutti.”

Pochi secondi dopo, un gruppo di Giusti li raggiunse e li trascinò, uno per uno, verso le loro stanze. Nessuno dei cinque oppose resistenza. Selena camminava a testa alta, Elisah strascicava i piedi sul pavimento. Boris lanciò un’ultima occhiata allo schermo che ancora trasmetteva il volto dell’essere. Notò i suoi abiti, la tuta informe di un’operaia.

_Te la farò pagare. Qualsiasi cosa mi costerà._

 

Li lasciarono lì, nel corridoio. Adrian non disse nulla ed entrò nella sua stanza. Meglio così.

Elisah gli sfiorò un braccio e lo scosse.

“Vuoi restare con noi?” gli chiese con un filo di voce. Senza la maschera, il suo pallore aveva assunto una sfumatura verdognola, e le occhiaie violacee si erano fatte più accentuate.

“No. Io… ho bisogno di restare solo.”

Selena annuì “Ci troverai in camera mia.”

Si sforzava di rimanere calma, ma anche i suoi occhi erano rossi, gonfi.

“Aspetta un secondo.” Elisah alzò una mano e aprì la porta con l’impronta digitale. Dalla soglia, Boris la sentì frugare tra i cassetti per qualche minuto. Quando finalmente uscì, in mano teneva un cuscino dalla federa decorata a fiori.

“Tieni. È il mio cuscino preferito. Lo… lo uso sempre quando sono triste. Ti aiuterà. Noi… noi saremo là.”

“Grazie, Eli.”

Boris entrò nella propria stanza e la chiuse. In quel cuscino c’era qualcosa di rigido e pesante. Lo gettò sul letto e lo svuotò.

Nascoste con cura nell’imbottitura, tre scatole di tranquillanti dal nome minaccioso, due siringhe ricolme di liquido giallastro e una bottiglia da un litro, piena fino all’orlo. Svitò il tappo e la annusò.

_Vodka._

Si attaccò alla bottiglia e ne trangugiò un terzo. La gola bruciava, il calore salì fino agli occhi, un masso invisibile si posò sul suo petto.

_Lucilla è morta._

Nella sicurezza della stanza insonorizzata, Boris iniziò a gridare.

 

 


End file.
